Heroines of Thra: Age of Resistance
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Novelization of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance …but with a twist. For most of her life, Rianne has been overprotected by her father. When she learns horrific crimes of the Skeksis, Rianne teams up with Princess Brea of the Vapra Clan and Deethra of the Grottan Clan. Can they save their world from falling?


**Novelization of **_**The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance …**_**but with a twist. For most of her life, Rianne has been overprotected by her father. When she learns horrific crimes of the Skeksis, Rianne teams up with Princess Brea of the Vapra Clan and Deethra of the Grottan Clan. Can they save their world from falling?  
A/n: I DO NOT own The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance or the 1982 original film, The Dark Crystal. And yes, Rianne IS in a relationship with Mira, who is a woman. Don't like, then you don't have to read. **

Another age, another world, another time in the age of wonder, Thra was a planet unlike any other. It had three suns circling it and, in its center, Thra's heart: The Crystal of Truth. Since the beginning of time, Mother Aughra watched over her world, protected and cared for all Thra like a mother would for her child. She protected the Crystal, for she knew it connected all creatures of the planet together. But the closest to her heart were the seven Gelfling clan of old:

The proud Vapra who live in the northern mountains of the city of Ha'rar

...from the Stonewood clan, who lived in the Endless Forest, known for their prowess in battle

...to the Grottan clan who have been forgotten from the rest of the world, caring for those under the ground, and those.

For millennia, all of Thra lived in perfect balance, then new beings came not of Thra: The UrSkeks. They beguiled Aughra with stories of the Universe and built her an orrery for her to study the stars of the Universe for herself. However, blinded by their ambition to purify their souls, the crystal cracked and two beings emerged: the UrRu and the Skeksis. Aughra entrusted the Crystal to the Skeksis, as the Mystics had disappeared into a valley, they now called home as her eye turned to the skies.

Today, they gather in secret. For a thousand trine, the Skeksis, now declared Lords of Thra, gather in the chamber of the Crystal they swore to protect. For every dawn, the Skeksis stole life from the crystal so that they may replenish themselves, and cheat death by harnessing the power of their prisoner: the Dark Crystal. Today, they gather around the Crystal as the second sun beams down onto the crystal, which its purple rays shine upon the Skeksis' eyes. However, the Skeksis were not feeling rejuvenated not did they feel the cheating of death. They felt nothing but dry eyes and blinking to rejuvinate their eyes.

"The Crystal fails us once again," said skekVar, the General.

"Well, what did you expect?" cried SkekLach, the Collector. "Nothing yesterday, nothing the day before."

"Why? Why does this happen?" whined skekOk, the Scroll-keeper.

" Just look at the Crystal!" said SkekAyuk, the Gourmand as he gestured to the purple crystal. "We've taken too much! It's gluttony! Pure gluttony!"yelled the Skeksis.

As the Skeksis whimpered, SkekSo, the Emperor shouts at them. "Pathetic! You sound like frightened Podlings!"

"But, Emperor, if the Crystal will not give, we will die," said SkekZok, the Ritual master, and that causes all the Skeksis to panic. They feared death as much as everything else.

"Never! We have nothing to fear. Already a solution lies within the Scientist's very grasp," said SkekSo. He glared at SkekTek. "Is that not so?"

"Uh. uh Our mighty Emperor speaks true," SkekTek, the scientist, stuttered as SkekSo glares at him. "I am hard at work on this troublesome inconvenience, yes."

"Patience," said SkekSo as he watched his fellow Skeksis cry out. "We are Lords of the Crystal. We have ruled for an age and will rule for all ages yet to come. - We are eternal!"

"Yes. Eternal. Eternal!" all the Skeksis shouted.

"Now, go," said SkekSo as he glared to his fellow Skeksis.

"The Emperor is wise," added SkekOk as the Skeksis left to go back to their own duties. However, one Skeksis, SkekSil, the Chamberlain, remained and eavesdropped on SkekTek and SkekSo.

"Emperor, Emperor - Emperor!" Shouted SkekTek

"Yes, what?" SkekSo said, annoyed.

"I would not dare question your wisdom, but you know I have found no solution. The Crystal is the heart of Thra. They are one and the same. But the more we take, the less it gives. All our survival is at stake!"

Infuriated, SkekSo twists SkekTek's arm.

"So, find a solution," snapped SkekSo.

"Of course, Emperor. Forgive me," cried the Scientist. Irritated, SkekSo released SkekTek. "I did not build an empire only to watch it turn to dust!" SkekSo yelled and turned as SkekTek's cries, "I will find the answer, Emperor. You will see! I will not fail you! I will not fail you!"

Meanwhile, SkekSil, having overheard the whole thing, began to plot. SkekTek goes over and had the Crystal moved down to where his laboratory was at.

The Gelfling know nothing of the Skeksis' crimes. The truth must come to light. The fires of rebellion must be lit. And a new age must begin. The Crystal of Truth has been corrupted. That corruption spreads through Thra and into its creatures. Even the ones locked in the Skeksis' cages, captives.

Until today…when a Silk Spitter breaks from his cage to wreak havoc in the Castle's caverns.

Running through the corridors of the Castle of the Crystal, Rianne, daughter of Ordon the war hero and Captain of the Guard. Even though she was in love with her lover, Mira, they still acted like little girls.

Unlike Mira, Rianne practically grew up in the castle, knowing every inch of the place and reviewed every Skeksis lord. She was secretly trained in fighting. However, the young Gelfling knew her father would not let her ever since her mother's death at the hands of an Arathim, or a spitter as the other Gelflings. Their best friend, Gurjin, and Mira taught her all he knew.

Actually, though Rianne dressed like a guard, her father confined her to the castle and has been protective of her ever since the loss of her mother.

Mira and Rianne ran away from the unsuspecting Podlings. "Did you see those Podlings' faces?" Rianne laughed as she walked backwards, taking a bite of the fruit she pilfered from them.

"It's almost too easy," said Mira. "They never seem to learn."

"Race you to the Spy Glass!" Rianne shouted. "Last one there's a flat-footed Nebrie!"

Rianne began running as if her life depended on it. When she looked back, Mira was gone. Rianne groaned. She hated when Mira cheated. Now, being a girl herself, Rianne did understand the need to fly, however, she always felt that walking was better than flying because if she did the latter, then she would miss something. Now, she was a very skilled flier thanks to Mira but it just felt different. She caught her breath and saw Mira landing on the spyglass. "There you are. I was afraid you got lost."

"You cheated. Some girlfriend you are," Rianne teased.

"I win again."

"Ugh, you flew." said Rianne. "You used wings!"

"You have wings, and yet you don't ever using them," said Mira. Rianne rolled her eyes. After they had eaten their fruit, the girls sat on the spyglass.

"Do you remember the first time we came up here?" Mira asked.

Rianne leaned foreward and and touched her lover's cheek. "How could I forget?"

"Show me."

"You mean dreamfast? So you can make fun of me again? I don't think so," said Rianne.

"Come on, Annie," said Mira (she, Ordon and Gurjin only called her that), "I want to dreamfast," Mira said.

"Okay, fine," said Rianne.

Rianne and Mira held each other's hands out and touched to see her memories.

"I remember everything about that night," Rianne said with a smile. The memory comes to her. "I was so nervous because I thought you were going to kill me

"I could tell," said Mira. They relived the memory of Rianne and Mira meeting each other and how they thought a Vapran and a Stonewood Gelfling would never get along. However, they talked about always coming there to be alone. and how they liked to look at the nigh sky. Rianne did it because she wanted to escape her father while Mira came up here, worrying about her family.

"I did everything I could to impress you, and all I wanted to do was kiss you," Rianne admitted, smiling. Mira agreed with her lover.

"And I got tired of waiting, so I kissed you," Mira said to her lover. _In the memory, the girls were about to kiss each other. However, they see an Arathim soldier near the doorway_.

Quickly, the girls stopped dreamfasting as they watched it climb up the wall. Their date was ultimately ruined.

"Mira!" shouted Rianne. Mira knew of her lover's fear of the Arathim and stepped in front of her to protect her. "Must've snuck in."

"An Arathim soldier wouldn't risk entering the castle."

"Well, that one is! Then we have to tell Father. Come on," Rianne gestured as Mira grabbed her things as they quickly made their way to the gates of the Castle.


End file.
